The GGs Vacation
by Harry Draco Tums
Summary: Just a relaxing day at a hotel... Parings YoyoRhyth, JazzCorn, BeatGum, and others


A.N: _My friend Raven70204 and I where at the pool last weekend in Wichita (its in Kansas somewhere :P) and we thought of a new fanfic and . . . well . . . this is it. LOL. The hotel that I describe in my fanfic is the hotel Raven and I stayed at!_ _Ya, this was up awhile ago but something happened to my profile and it got deleted... So... I made another one. ._

**The GG's Hotel Vacation**

"Ahhhh . . . This is the life," Rhyth said laying in a chair beside a pool. She was in a blue bikini, which tied in the back of her top and the sides of her bottom. She was wearing Yoyo's 3-D looking sunglasses, which she swiped from behind his back when he wasn't looking. She was currently by herself, but she liked it that way. No guys bugging her to get into the pool, fighting, water going everywhere. The girls . . . The girls where okay . . . But Rhyth wanted it quiet . . . And . . . Well . . . The girls liked to talk.

Rhyth stretched, curling her toes as she did. She was glad Corn decided to take a little vacation, but the team really needed it. Sure their turf would probably be gone but this is what the needed. To relax, not worrying about spraying graffiti and saving their turf. Even though they couldn't afford to go to a place nice like California or Hawaii. They still could go to a place 150 miles away from the Garage. Sure they weren't at a five star hotel and by the beach. This was a nice three star hotel and there was no beach, but everyone was happy to get away. She adjusted Yoyo's sunglasses on her nose when an enormous wave piratically drowned her.

Rhyth looked toward the pool where the wave had came from. All she could see was a bleary green dot and red trunks under water . . . right then she knew who it was. _How did he find me? _A green headed boy popped his head and peered over the side of the pool.

"Hey, Rhyth! How's it going?" Yoyo crossed his arms on the concrete, laying his chin on one of his crossed arms. "Hey! You stole my sunglasses!"

"I did not! I _borrowed _them . . . I was going to eventually give them back."

"Yeah, eventually," Yoyo pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to her. "Scoot over," Yoyo looked down at her.

"What?"

"Scoot over," Yoyo repeated. Rhyth sighed and moved over so she was hanging half way off of the chair. Yoyo sat next to her also hanging half way off. Yoyo used one his hands to block out the sun and looked at Rhyth who was staring at the sky. He wrapped his other arm around Rhyth's neck. She felt their wet bodies rub together. She shivered and looked over at Yoyo.

"Where are the others?" Rhyth pushed Yoyo's sunglasses back on her nose.

Yoyo looked at her. "Last time I saw they were in their hotel rooms." Yoyo yawned and closed his eyes. Rhyth slowly closed her eyes, smiling as she felt warmth flow threw her body. Nothing could destroy this moment, nothing. Nothing but . . .

"CANNON BALL!" An enormous wave washed over them. Yoyo squirted water out of his mouth and opened his eyes slowly. He slowly looked over at Rhyth, whose eyes' where also opened under his sunglasses. "The most romantic time of my life . . . is ruined." Rhyth sighed and gave Yoyo a light kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, Yoyo's mouth was hanging open.

"Hey, lovebirds," Jazz walked up and sat on the chair on the other side of Yoyo.

"Hey, how did you guys find us?" Rhyth said rolling over on her side wrapping her arms around Yoyo's waist. Yoyo laid his head back and closed his eye's ounce more.

"Beat, saw you guys though the window and decide to . . . well . . . ruin everything." Jazz began to put sunblock.

"We noticed," Rhyth looked over at the gate and noticed everyone else was coming in. Rhyth sighed, "Well so much for my peace and quiet." Corn walked up in his light blue trunks with flames on the trim of the bottom, his hat was off showing his blond hair.

"Hey, Jazz," Corn bent down and kissed Jazz on the lips for a few seconds and looked at Rhyth. "Hey, Rhyth. Nice sunglasses," Corn laughed, while Rhyth laughed with him. "Yoyo," Yoyo opened one eye then closed it again.

"Here Corn," Jazz handed Corn the tube of sunblock. "Put this on so you don't get sunburned." Beats head appeared over the side of the pool. "He doesn't need sunblock! Having no sunblock means you're a man and not a pussy."

"Whatever Beat . . . Jazz could you put some on my back?" Corn asked.

"Ya, come here," Jazz patted her lap. Corn took a seat and felt soft hands forcing the sunblock into his skin. Corn sighed and looked at Yoyo who had one eye open, looking at him. Corn smiled and looked straight ahead again, watching Cube and Boogie argue about something.

"Okay . . . Turn around," Corn forced a lump in his throat down as he slowly got up and sat on her thighs. Jazz squirted sunblock into her hand and rubbed it on Corn's chest making sure she got every part. Jazz worked her way up Corn's neck then carefully put some on his face. "There you're finished." Corn said his thanks and jumped into the water near Beat who was trying to push Clutch underwater.

"Hey! Rhyth, Jazz, come in the water's great!" Rhyth looked behind her. She saw Gum sitting on the stairs in her pink bikini, water only waist high. Jazz smiled and walked over and sat with her. Rhyth pretended not to hear and cuddled down in the chair at Yoyo's side. Rhyth took off Yoyo's sunglasses reached behind her, and put them on the table next to them. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Yoyo and Rhyth were splashed with some water. Rhyth growled, "Will it ever end?" She said looking up at Yoyo. Yoyo sighed and looked down at her. "I guess not,"

"RHYTH! Stop playing around with your boyfriend and get in the water!" Beat yelled.

Sighing Yoyo got up and helped Rhyth up. "We might as well get up and get in . . . there not going to leave us alone until we do, yano."

"Yeah, I guess . . . But I don't want to get wet any more."

"Yeah, I knew you would say that." Yoyo grinned evilly.

"Yoyo . . . What are you thinking?" Suddenly Yoyo picked her up and cradled her like a baby. "Yoyo! No! No! Not the water! Not the-" Yoyo jumped into the water. "Water . . . Thanks a lot, Yoyo."

"Your welcome," Rhyth wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back. She fell back with Yoyo on top of her in the water. When the resurfaced, they splashed each other, both knowing this was childish but neither cared.

"Awww . . . they're so cute!" Gum giggled.

"Uhh . . . Gum?" Gum looked over at Jazz who was pointing at a black figure that was underwater coming towards her. Gum sighed. She knew who it was . . . Beat popped his head out of the water a few inches away from hers.

"Why can't we be like that, Beat?" Beat looked over at Yoyo and Rhyth.

"What? Being disgustingly cute? We can do that." Beat suddenly began to tickle her, making her laugh sinking into the water with Beat on top of her. Jazz laughed and looked at Yoyo and Rhyth. Yoyo wrapped his arms around her waist and though her into the air. She landed with a splash. Her head popped out of the water. She lunched herself at Yoyo, hands on his shoulders. She pushed him down into the water. When he resurfaced Rhyth wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Yoyo turned his head and looked into her eyes. He leaned forward catching Rhyth's lips. They passionately kissed, just standing like that in the middle of the pool with the others watching them making awing noises.

"Awww . . . Now there even cuter!" Gum reached out and hugged Beat. Beat got a bug goofy grin on his face.

"GET A ROOM!" Soda yelled from the other side of the pool. Yoyo flicked them off and continued to passionately kiss Rhyth. They slowly pulled away from each other looking into each others eyes. Yoyo cupped Rhyth's cheek.

"Well, I'm ready to get out," Yoyo said smiling.

"Me too," Rhyth swam to the edge of the pool with Yoyo right behind her. Yoyo lifted her up, sitting her on the edge. Yoyo put his hands on the edge and lifted himself up. Rhyth got up dragged a towel as far away from the pool as possible and laid down. Yoyo grinned and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Rhyth sighed and closed her eyes. After awhile she fell asleep and Yoyo soon followed her. The other GG's were just staring at what had just happened.

"Wow . . . " Beat looked at Gum. "Why can't we be like _that_?" Gum laughed. "We will someday," Beat pouted. "Awww . . . " Which made Gum laugh harder.

Corn swam over to Jazz and kissed her on the lips. "Be patient, little boy."

"HEY!"

"Well . . . What are we going to do now? I mean there's nothing here but the hotel and the pool . . . " Clutch looked at the two couples on the stairs of the pool.

"Hmm . . . Why don't you guys have a wrestling contest in the pool? And we'll watch."

Every guy but Yoyo, Corn, and surprisingly Beat stayed out. It was like an hour for Combo to rain supreme. Yoyo and Rhyth had woken up in the middle of the wrestling contest and decided to watch the others make complete fools of themselves.

"See I told you that Combo would win." Yoyo rolled his eyes.

"I say we go back to the hotel. Its getting late . . . " Rhyth said looking at Yoyo.

"Yeah, your right . . . it's already 9:34." Garam looked at the clock on the cement wall. Everyone got his or her stuff and headed back to their hotel. Yoyo, Rhyth, Jazz, and Corn had the same room. Yoyo opened to the door. He looked around the room was small with two small beds, but there was a night stand between the two beds. Next to the bed closest was a table with a phone and a chair. Yoyo looked up and saw a T.V. on a shelf. On the other side of the room was a window and below the window was an air-conditioning. Yoyo made his way to the bathroom. He peered inside . . . There where towels, wash cloths, and bars of soap. But no shampoo!

"Where's the alarm clock?"

Yoyo peered out of the bathroom and looked at Corn.

"What do you mean 'where's the alarm clock?'" Yoyo looked around for anything that looked like a clock . . . Nothing.

"Well . . . There's no shampoo either."

"What? What kind of place is this!" Rhyth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's not like we can change hotels . . . We already paid." Yoyo said putting his stuff from the pool in his bag. The others repeated his actions.

"Well, we better get ready for bed. We have to get up early for our flight." Corn said stretching. "We can go two at time . . . Getting dressed in the bathroom I mean."

They nodded. Yoyo and Rhyth went first. It was a small bathroom to fit two people in the bathroom one of them had to stand in the tub . . . And that's what Yoyo had to do. An ounce dressed Yoyo and Rhyth laid down for bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. Neither heard Corn and Jazz get out of the bathroom and get into bed.

Yoyo felt something prickly on his cheek.

"Hehe, stop it, Rhyth," Yoyo smiled in his sleep.

"Sorry," Rhyth mumbled back.

Yoyo continued to sleep. But ounce again he felt the prickling. Yoyo angrily opened his eyes.

"Rhyth! I thought I said . . . " Yoyo's eyes widen. He saw the biggest, fattiest cockroach. Yoyo let out a high-pitched scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Yoyo waved his hands up and down.

"Yoyo, what are you yelling at!" Rhyth, Jazz, and Corn looked angrily at Yoyo. When Rhyth saw it!

"OH MY GOD! YOYO! THERE'S A COCKROACH ON YOUR FACE!" Rhyth jumped up, flying across the room to get as far away from Yoyo as possible.

"NO DUH! GET IT OFF!" He looked at Corn and Jazz. Jazz leaped over with Rhyth.

"CORN! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE! GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!"

"No way, dude. You're on your own." Corn backed away. Yoyo whimpered as the cockroach moved over to his nose. With lightning fast reflexes, Rhyth smacked the bug off Yoyo's face. It's landed over by Corn.

"Corn, go flush it!"

Corn nodded and slowly picked up the cockroach by the leg.

"Ew, ew, ew" Corn mumbled all the way to the bathroom. He threw the bug in the toilet and flushed. But something was wrong . . .

"It's TO BIG TO GO DOWN!"

"Well, dig it out and throw it out the window!"

Sighing Corn put his hand into the toilet and fished out the cockroach. He ran to the window, opened it and flung it outside, where it fell to its doom . . .

Yoyo sighed and laid back down on the bed.

"I hate this place," Everyone else agreed.

"Lets get back to bed," Jazz whispered.

Everyone nodded and lay on their beds. Yoyo wrapped his arms around Rhyth and fell asleep . . .

The next morning everyone got dressed and packed. Corn and Jazz told everyone else what had happened, and they all got a good laugh at it. One by one they got into the bus and went home . . .

A.N: _The cockroach is real. It did happen. Just imagine me in Yoyo's spot and Raven's in Corns spot._


End file.
